TWO and a half MEN
by Kitten D Omens
Summary: Yunjae Yaoi. Memanfaatkan atau dimanfaatkan. Itulah yg dialami oleh Akira. Pria yg menjadi kurcaci dalam hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong yg tidak selalu berjalan harmonis. Sikap Yunho yang bar-bar dan liar selalu berhasil membuat Jaejoong dongkol. Bila tidak mungkin jika suatu hari Jae akan meninggalkan Yunho dan mulai melirik Akira, si 'anjing' yg selalu dibullynya. Comments are Gold


**TWO and a half Men**

.

Presented By Omen

.

.

Saat jam pelajaran terakhir, Jaejoong tidak terlalu begitu memperhatikan apa yang disampaikan Sensei didepan kelas. Arah pandangannya selalu tidak fokus dan ia menguap kecil saat teman sebangkunya disamping meletakkan secarik kertas bertulisan kata-kata yang selalu membuatnya ingin memaki dan mendorong tubuhnya kedalam sumur

Dasar pria udik. Apa ia tidak pernah berkaca sebelumnya? Berani sekali ia menyatakan cinta pada Kim Jaejoong

_Jaejoong, dari skala 1 sampai 10 demokrasi Amerika, seberapa bebasnya kau malam ini?_

Dengan wajah yang dibuat semanis mungkin, Jaejoong tersenyum sombong sambil memperlihatkan kembali secarik kertas tersebut lalu meremasnya hingga menyerupai bulatan kecil dan membuangnya ke jendela kelas dengan dengusan yang mengejek

"J-Jaejoong, apa yang ka-?"

"Diamlah Akira, kau membuatku muak. Kau masih ingat peraturan nomor satu?" Jaejoong melemaskan tarikan urat pada wajahnya yang indah. Jangan sampai ada kerutan halus disekitar matanya hanya karena pria cunguk ini

"A-aku tidak boleh bersikap konyol atau bodoh. K-konyol dan bodoh" ia langsung menelan ludah saat kedua bola mata Jaejoong yang besar semakin membesar karena ia yakin ada yang kurang dalam kalimat itu "Aku juga harus bercermin terlebih dahulu sebelum berbicara dengan Kim Jaejoong agar sadar jika wajah indahnya adalah sebuah dosa" sambungnya secepat kilat. Ia tidak ingin semakin membuat Jaejoong benci terhadap dirinya

"Apa kini kau melaksanakan apa yang kau katakan?" tanpa melihat Akira, Jaejoong memutar arah kedua bola matanya ke jendela. Retinanya menangkap beberapa objek yang lebih menarik dari wajah Akira. Ia melihat seorang pemuda yang berasal dari sekolahnya tengah di bully oleh seorang pria yang tidak berseragam sekolah layaknya mereka

Pria dengan pakaian casual itu tengah menarik perhatiannya. Tubuhnya yang menjulang tinggi tersebut dilapisi dengan kaos putih oblong dan jaket kulit berwarna hitam pekat. Celana jeans ketat membuat cetakan otot pada kedua kakinya yang jenjang. Dengan sepatu Nike berwarna senada dengan jaketnya, Jaejoong tidak melewatkan sedikitpun bahasa tubuh yang ada pada dirinya

Masih dengan tatapan dinginnya, Jaejoong memperhatikan bagaimana cara pemuda itu tersenyum mengejek saat ia berhasil mengolok-olok_-entah siapa-_dan membuat pelajar itu jongkok ketakutan-menutupi wajahnya dengan tas yang ia genggam sekuat-kuatnya

Pasti tubuhnya yang ringkih itu tengah mengigil hebat sekarang, pikir Jaejoong dengan perasaan iba yang sedikit muncul. Hell, padahal sama sekali ia tidak pernah begini terhadap Akira. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja?

"Joong- kau mendengarkan ku?"

Suara pria ini berhasil membangkitkan kembali rasa kesalnya. Kesal karena Akira tidak kapok-kapok juga untuk dijahati kembali oleh bibirnya yang manis namun tajam

"Berisik sekali kau" Jaejoong semakin marah dibuatnya. Dasar pria bodoh

"Oh ya? Benarkah begitu, Kim Jaejoong? Guru yang sedang memberikan ilmu kepada muridnya ini kau bilang berisik?" Sensei kini tengah menutup buku pelajaran lalu membetulkan letak kacamata botol susunya sambil menatap jengah kearah Jaejoong

Selalu seperti ini. Murid yang memiliki wajah paling terindah disekolah ini tidaklah memiliki hati yang indah pula

Sensei menghela napas pelan saat melihat Jaejoong tertunduk malu didepannya. Semua teman sekelasnya kini menatap kearahnya. Ada yang tertawa, sedih, dan merasa puas karena Jaejoong kini tidak bisa berkutik lagi selayaknya tuan puteri

"Kau tidak bisa menghormatiku ya, Jaejoong?" tanya Sensei kepada Jaejoong yang kini sudah mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia menghela napas lebih dalam kali ini setelah melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri jika raut wajah Jaejoong tidaklah menunjukkan perasaan menyesal. Salahnya jika ia terlalu berharap jika Jaejoong sedang menangis tadi

"Ng, aku tidak begitu" Jaejoong membuat kedua pipinya mengembung dan melepaskan udara dari mulutnya yang ia kempiskan secara cepat. Kedua bola matanya yang lucu itu menatap gurunya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis. Dan semua orang tahu ekspresi seperti apa itu

Lagi, Sensei menghela napas untuk ketiga kalinya dalam satu waktu "Aku tidak pernah menang melawanmu" ia memutar kedua kakinya dan kembali berjalan menuju papan tulis didepan kelas "Baiklah, aku akan memberikan kesimpulan untuk materi pelajaran hari ini" lanjutnya, mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian yang tadi. Ia ingin seolah-olah lupa ingatan bahwa ia pernah menegur Kim Jaejoong

Ada apa dengannya? Tidak pernah ia berubah sedrastis ini, pikir Sensei

"Jangan lakukan Sex pranikah, karena kalian akan hamil dan mati!" tegasnya, terutama terhadap para murid perempuan dan uke male pregnant. Dan pandangannya tertuju sangat khusus untuk Kim Jaejoong

.

.

"Sialan dia, memangnya aku uke apaan" Jaejoong mulai mengemasi buku-buku pelajaran yang ia keluarkan saat jam pelajaran namun sama sekali tidak ia buka. Hanya untuk formalitas seorang murid saja, komentarnya saat Akira membantunya untuk memungut sampah dan membersihkan bawah kolong mejanya

"Minggir" Jaejoong mendorong tubuh pemuda yang kesabarannya melebihi dewa itu dengan tendangan kakinya pada perut Akira. Ia tersenyum saat Jaejoong mulai kembali berbicara kepadanya. Ya, walaupun dengan kata-kata yang sedikit kasar

"Jae, kita mampir ke parlor ice cream yang ada diseberang sekolah, bagaimana?" Akira menangkap tas sekolah yang sudah dilempar Jaejoong kearah wajahnya. Ia meringis kesakitan _-tapi hanya sedikit-_ karena ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan lemparan tas Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat indah-melebihi gaya gravitasi Newton sekalipun, pikirnya

"Oh, jadi sekarang otakmu sudah pindah ke dengkul, ya?" Jaejoong berdiri dihadapan Akira yang tersenyum memandanginya "Tidak mau. Aku akan bercinta dengan kekasihku dihotel-disamping parlor ice cream yang ada diseberang sekolah" Jaejoong berjalan santai menuju pintu kelas dengan Akira yang setia mengikutinya dari belakang

"Nah, kalau begitu kau memang uke yang _'apa-apaan'_" Jaejoong menghentikan langkah kakinya dan memutar tubuhnya cepat kebelakang dengan kedua mata yang sudah memincing tajam kearah Akira yang juga tengah berhenti mendadak. Wajahnya pucat pasi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya seperti bandul jam kuno yang tepat berdetak pukul duabelas

"B-bukan aku" katanya gagap

"Changmin, kau memang pria keparat" Jaejoong kembali memutar tubuhnya kedepan dan melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya. Tubuhnya tersentak kaget oleh pelukan mendadak Changmin yang menyiksa punggungnya "Lepaskan" ronta Jaejoong sambil menggigit lengan atas Changmin sampai bekas cetakan giginya timbul disana

"Aduh, apa-apaan sih kau. Aku kira jaman Twilight sudah lewat" Ia buru-buru melepaskan tubuh Jaejoong sambil mengaduh kesakitan. Biasanya ia hanya berpura-pura sakit, namun sekarang ia memang mengakui kekuatan gigi Jaejoong yang sebenarnya

"Rasakan itu, Piglet" Jaejoong mendengus kesal sambil terus berjalan disepanjang koridor kelas menuju ruangan guru. Sial, ia harus membuat seseorang menunggu lama karenanya

"_Ini bukan salahku, ini semua karena duda lapuk itu"_ Jaejoong meracau dalam hati sambil mengutuk pria tua sialan itu. Sudah membuatnya malu dikelas, sekarang ia akan dipermalukan kembali didalam ruangan guru. Ia yakin Jaejoong akan menjadi sasaran amarahnya karena semua orang tahu jika ia sudah stress akut hingga setengah gila karena ditinggal pergi istri dan anak perempuannya

"Jaejoong nanti aku akan mampir kerumahmu. Aku menumpang makan malam lagi, ya. Aku tidak akan menginap, setelah makan aku akan pulang. Besok pagi aku akan datang kembali untuk sarapan, oke?" Changmin berteriak sebelum ia menuruni tangga. Hari ini ia ada latihan Tennis bersama clubnya. Tidak heran jika Jaejoong tertular dengan sifat yang bar-bar dan berantakan. Toh, teman disekelilingnya saja sudah seperti itu tingkah lakunya

"Pergi saja kau ke neraka, Piglet. Aku akan menginap dirumah Yunho" suara teriakannya tidak kalah besar dari Changmin. Ia ingin memberikan nada penjelasan bahwa mulai saat ini sampai seterusnya, Changmin sudah diharamkan untuk menginjak rumahnya kembali

"Ayolah, jangan begitu" Changmin kembali menaiki tangga dan berlari ditempat sambil memandang Jaejoong yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu ruang guru "Aku hanya mampir sebentar saja untuk menumpang makan. Dirumah Yunho, kan?!"

"Aku juga" pekik Akira mantap

"Tidak boleh dan tidak akan ku biarkan kau" Jaejoong memandang keduanya tajam hingga membuat Akira yang berada dibelakangnya ikut menggigil merasakan aura kelam yang keluar dari tubuh Jaejoongnya

Iya, Jaejoongnya. Hehe

"Hentikan senyuman itu!" Oh tidak, Jaejoong memang tidak pernah luput untuk tetap terus memperhatikannya. Apakah Jaejoong sudah mulai menyadari keberadaannya? Ia senang sekali dengan sikap Jaejoong yang sangat perhatian kepadanya hari ini

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan ikut menginap dirumah Yunho. Ia pernah berhutang sesuatu padaku. Percayalah, ia tidak akan bisa menolaknya karena jasaku terlalu besar untuk ia sia-siakan" bila ini terdengar sebagai ancaman ditelinga Jaejoong, biarlah Changmin yang menanggung akibatnya. Daripada harus mengorbankan perutnya, lebih baik ia singgirkan dulu akal sehatnya untuk hari ini. Mengancam Jaejoong? Akira saja tidak pernah membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Jaejoong terhadap Changmin nantinya

"Jadi aku akan mampir atau ikut menginap dirumah Yunho, Jaejoongie?" Changmin memaikan kata-kata berbahaya tersebut dengan nada yang jenaka. Ia tersenyum saat Jaejoong akhirnya memberikan ijin sebelum ia masuk kedalam ruang guru sambil menutup pintu tepat di hadapan wajah Akira yang juga ingin ikut masuk menemani Jaejoongnya

"Kau hanya akan mampir ketika mendapat pesan dariku nanti"

Oh, Changmin tahu jeda waktu yang seperti apa yang Jaejoong maksudkan. Mungkin Changmin memang harus benar-benar tahu diri. Jangan pernah masuk kedalam rumah orang sebelum siempunya memberikan ijin

"Akira kemarilah" Changmin menghentikan lari ditempatnya dan langsung mengkaitkan tali tas ranselnya ke leher Akira

"Aku tidak mau" tidak, selain tas Jaejoong saja

"Hei, jangan begitu. Jangan sampai kau tertular sifat buruk Jaejoong. Kau pria tampan yang baik hatinya, bukan? Kita ini tetangga. Tetangga kok gitu?" Akira hanya cemberut mendengar penuturan Changmin yang seenaknya saja mempropagandakan pikirannya

"Aku akan menambahkan koleksi foto bugil Jaejoong untukmu, bagaimana?" ia berbisik ditelinga kanan Akira yang sudah merah padam. Wajahnya juga tidak kalah merahnnya

"Tapi-tapi aku sudah mengkoleksi banyak album foto telanjangnya" bugil? Memangnya Jaejoong uke apaan? Ia tersenyum karena hafal dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaejoong tadi. Ingat, selain menghafal ia juga harus melaksanakannya

"Kau ini pria yang tidak tahu diuntung. Baiklah, kalau foto syur dan panasnya bagaimana? Video mungkin?" baru kali ini ia tawar menawar dengan Akira. Biasanya diberi foto sapi bersetubuh dan kambing beranak saja ia sudah senang. Sekarang malah ia yang kesusahan untuk menyuap Akira

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Kau benar-benar punya videonya?" Akira melototkan kedua biji matanya hingga rasanya ingin lepas dari tempatnya. Ia akhirnya bisa melihat Jaejoong yang telanjang bergerak nakal? Ya Tuhan Rahmat mu sungguh nyata...

"Jangan terkejut seperti itu. Kau tahu, koleksi foto dan video porno Jaejoong itu lebih banyak dari artis-artis porno sekalipun" mungkin Changmin sudah berlebihan kali ini. Tetapi melihat wajah Akira yang sudah melambung tinggi dengan fantasi liarnya itu, ia jadi tidak tega menghempaskan kembali Akira yang sudah merambat naik ke khayangan

"Ada yang perlu kubawa pulang lagi, Tuan Shim?" _huh,_ baru sekarang kau memanggil ku Tuan, dasar pria sial. Rutuk Changmin dengan wajah yang geram ingin mencubit kuat-kuat hidungnya yang bangir itu

"Bagaimana dengan raket tennis mu? Atau seragam sekolahmu? Atau celana dalam mu, mungkin?" kedua mata Akira memancarkan cahaya terang yang menyilaukan padangan Changmin. Entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak melihat Akira yang dari anjing setia berubah menjadi kerbau yang dicucuk hidungnya

"Kau ingin aku menakuti semua orang saat bermain Tennis dilapangan dengan dua buah zakar dan penis yang bergoyang-goyang menggantung?" Changmin tidak habis pikir dengan pengaruh video mesum Jaejoong dapat membuat orang lupa daratan

"Baiklah-baiklah, hati-hati dijalan, Tuan Shim" dengan senyuman yang tersungging lebar di wajahnya, Akira melepaskan kepergian Changmin dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga

_Yeay_, ia akan mendapatkan koleksi album terbaru Jaejoongnya

"Tuan Shim!" panggil Akira sambil melihat kebawah tangga. Ia bernapas lega karena teriakannya berhasil membuat Changmin berhenti dan menoleh kepadanya

"Ada apa lagi?" dengan kesal Changmin kembali berlari menuju tangga paling bawah

"Omong-omong, darimana kau mendapatkan koleksi semua foto dan video Jaejoongie tersebut?" Ya Tuhan, ia ingin tahu. Akira harus tahu kebenarannya sekarang juga

"Hmm, Bagaimana ya?" Changmin berhenti sejenak sambil mencoba memberikan jawaban yang dapat dicerna Akira yang sangat penyabar namun lamban,"katakan saja jika aku mendapatkannya karena telah berjasa menolong seseorang"

.

.


End file.
